


Take My Breath Away

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kinkmeme prompt: Poe has a kink for Force-choking. Luckily for him, he also has two young Jedi as his lovers...</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

Rey’s fingers twitch just that tiny fraction more, and the Force closes Poe’s windpipe completely for just a scant, precious, perfect second, and Poe thinks he makes a sound but can’t hear it over the rushing in his ears as he comes harder than he has in _years_.

He actually whites out for a moment, and when the world comes back, he’s sprawled out across Finn’s broad chest, gasping for air, with Finn’s arms cradling him carefully and Rey crouched in front of him with a slightly worried look on her face. Poe grins at her, and her shoulders relax from their tense line.

“Wow,” Finn murmurs. “You really _do_ like that.”

“Buddy,” Poe says, delighted by the hoarse note in his voice, the slowly receding soreness, “I like that a _lot_.”

“Hmm,” says Finn thoughtfully.

Three days later, it’s Finn leaning over Poe with a crease of concentration between his eyebrows, one hand crooked just so, and the pressure on Poe’s throat is whisper-thin, gentle as a thought. Poe tries to arch up against it, hears himself whine high and pleading, and Finn frowns just a little, his fingers moving slightly.

“ _Force_ ,” Poe gasps, because yes - there - like a broad hand across his throat, squeezing just so - and Poe _can_ breathe, he can, air rasping in his lungs, but it’s hard, he’s going lightheaded with the effort and loving every second, eyes locked with Finn’s as he strains up against the implacable, impossible pressure -

“Do it,” he says, voice a thin thread of sound, barely audible even in his lovers’ waiting silence, and Finn’s breath hisses between his teeth and his fingers shake as he clenches them just barely, just enough, and Poe tries very hard to scream against the unrelenting, wonderful grip of the Force on his throat as his orgasm slams through him.

“Holy...kriffing... _hell_ ,” Poe says, some time later, when the room comes back into focus. Rey is petting his hair, and Finn’s fingers are brushing very gently over his throat like Finn is checking for damage. “Next time, buddy, we need to do that while you’re fucking me.”

Finn barks a laugh, and snuggles down at Poe’s side, tucking a warm arm around Poe’s chest. Rey kisses Poe’s forehead.

“You’re incorrigible,” she says fondly.

“Hey, I’m helping you guys develop your control and precision!” Poe says, grinning up at her. “It’s practically a public service, helping the baby Jedis practice!”

“I’ll just let _you_ explain that one to Master Luke,” Rey replies cheerfully. “Silver-tongued Poe Dameron.”

“You did tell me you could talk your way out of anything,” Finn adds, and meets Poe’s mock-betrayed eyes with an exaggeratedly innocent expression.

“I am much abused,” Poe pouts, a smile trying to escape at the corners of his mouth, and Finn slides his hand up Poe’s chest to rest warm and gentle against his throat, no pressure behind it at all, and gives Poe a truly adorably smug smile.

“Yeah, you are,” he says, and Poe closes his eyes and whimpers a little.

“Not fair,” he objects, “being all adorable and sexy at me. Very distracting.”

“You’re the one lying there looking debauched,” Rey says, chuckling.

“ _And_ bringing logic into it,” Poe grumbles.

“You know there’s only one way to shut him up,” Finn points out, and Rey kisses the reply from Poe’s mouth, bites at his lips and curls her fingers in his hair to hold him in place, and Poe shivers beneath her onslaught, beneath Finn’s gentle fingers on his throat, and is, as promised, silent save for soft and eager moans.


End file.
